Bitter Ambition
by 1-9 tails kyuubi
Summary: When Naruto is constantly pushed from the reaches of the village, do they take it too far? and who is there to help him when he is rebelliously exiled from his own village? In chapter 2, it says no lemons. But I might put one in, so read if you want to find out. Here's the pairing for those who want to get it over with.- (Naruto and Shizune) I will release 2 more stories 5-15-13
1. Prologue: The Decision

Bitter Ambitions

The blonde eagerly dashed towards ichiraku in desperation for some ramen. Villagers stood at bay before entering their homes quickly. Naruto usually ignored the action but lately it was tampering with his feelings. He had stopped running and calmly gazed at the backs of the villagers. Unknown eyes watched him from above a roof. They were pierced with the color of crimson red and three commas of black. Finally at ease with his emotion, Naruto walked to the restaurant. He still wondered why everybody ignored him. The eyes shifted from red to complete black in a matter of seconds. The pair of eyes disappeared in a flock of ravens. When Naruto finished his ramen and paid for his food, he leisurely walked back home. It was a full moon and Naruto fell to slumber on a bench near the park he often played at.

When he awoke, he was surprised to find that he was In the middle of the woods. He also had a big bruise on his head. It was purple-brown. "What happened?" he thought. Last thing he remembered, he dropped onto a bench looking at the moon.

"What do you mean he's gone" Sarutobi yelled at the cowering Iruka. "I went to get him for his first day at the academy, and he was gone." Iruka defended. Outside the hokage office, faint cheers could be heard. Sarutobi seethed. The KI released from his body grew tenfold. "We need to find Naruto as soon as possible, get the anbu tracking unit immediately!" Sarutobi hollered. "Y-yes sir!" Iruka stammered. He sprinted out of the office leaving behind a furious hokage.

Naruto walked through the forest uneasily. He was headed in no certain direction, but he just kept on going. After a few hours, he limped onto a dusty path. Two distant travelers walked along the road heading in the opposite direction. Naruto limped faster with his feet aching. Both had black cloaks with red clouds imprinted on all sides of it. Narutos appearance consisted of a black shirt with the uzumaki crest on the front, and some cargo shorts. He had short spiky blonde hair as well. "Excuse me; do you have any water with you?" Naruto asked in a course tone. The two turned around and one of them widened their eyes for a brief second. "I'm not very sorry, but no we don't now run along little one." The other butted in. "I see, so you were followed." He swung a sword bigger than Naruto diagonally down. The other stopped it with his hand and told him to focus on the others. Naruto dropped backwards and crawled away." You're coming with us demon!" the anbu unit said, and they grabbed his arm. "Itachi, what are they talking about, who is that kid?" The one with the sword asked anxiously. "As if I knew, Kisame." Itachi lied. Kisame kicked the anbu away from Naruto, and disappeared back to Itachi. Naruto was left in the middle of the standoff. "Get over here demon!" one of the anbu yelled. "Oh I see." Kisame said. "Let's take him back as a prize." He smirked. There's no easy way to admit it but Itachi sympathizes over Naruto. For some reason he can't bear to watch this kid suffer any longer. His anger flares up as well as his sharingan. In an instant all the anbu are lying on the ground with puddles of blood leaking from there deep wounds He then proceeded to grab Naruto, but looks up at Itachi. "Man. "Overboard Itachi… Overboard." Kisame says as he straps the sword on his back. They were a piece of c-." He stood paralyzed, and then dropped to the floor lifeless. Two words escaping his mouth "Damn you" he whispered almost completely mute. Naruto slowly backed away being frightened. "Don't worry, I won't harm you," Itachi smiled. He took off the Akatsuki cloak and burned it with amaterasu. Black flames engulfed the cloak, and it crumbled to ashes. "How did you do that?" Naruto asked enthusiastically. "It's a secret" Itachi replied. "Thanks for saving me by the way, my name is Naruto Uzumaki!" He yelled. "Nice to meet you Naruto Uzumaki, my name is Itachi Uchiha." Naruto huffed, "you wouldn't by any chance be related to Sasuke Uchiha, would you?" Naruto asked. "Actually yes, he's my brother." Naruto sighed "Everything always has to round back to him doesn't it? Geez he always gets praised around the village, like some god." Naruto huffed again, and Itachi laughed._This was an interesting decision I've made_ Itachi thought. "Come with me Naruto, I want to show you a new world." Itachi said, and they both started walking down the long rode ahead of them.


	2. Chapter 1: The Long Road Ahead

**A/N) HEY EVERYBODY I CANT WAIT TO KICK OFF WITH THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE LAST CHAPTER WAS A LITTLE SHORT. WELL IT WAS THE PROLOGUE, BUT STILL… ANYWAYS IF YOU LOVE WRITING, GIVE ME SOME POINTERS IF YOU WANT, I'M HERE TO THIS IS NOT A GAY PAIRING, HOW AWKWARD. SORRY, BUT NO LEMONS. STAY FROSTY. CATCH YA' LATER.**

"Sir, it seems that the anbu unit you sent earlier has been neutralized." The anbu with a bear mask consulted. Is there anything that can help us find Naruto?" Sarutobi ignored the first statement. We have an Akatsuki member who seems to be in a coma. He's also been identified as the ex-member of the seven swordsman of the mist, Kisame Hashigake." The bear masked man exclaimed. "Right, retrieve Inoichi and the body at once." Sarutobi ordered. "Yes sir," The anbu vanished. "What a mess, where are you now Naruto?" Sarutobi thought.

MEANWHILE: somewhere else.

"No Naruto, you channel the chakra to your feet." Itachi scolded. "I am I am, it's tough to keep it up!" Naruto defended. Naruto started to tilt backwards. Before he completely lost his balance, he swiped the kunai against the tree creating a thin line. He fell to the ground before being caught by Itachi. (Not in a gay way) "Thanks," Naruto said. "No problem," he replied as he tossed Naruto to the base of the tree.

A few days passed

A few weeks passed

A few months passed

The bond between Naruto and Itachi strengthened as did Naruto's talents in ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. Being trained by Itachi gave Naruto an extreme advantage on the battlefield. Eventually, both of them even obtained the same summoning's of a bat. They were quite strong and provide even more advantages. "You're getting very strong Naruto" A voice came from above the two. A pink haired kunoichi swung down through the branches. Another about her age with brown hair, and a dog plopped on top of his head held his words, but his expression showed sympathy. A white haired jonin appeared behind the two with a book in one of his hands. He blushed, shut the book and placed it in his items pouch. Then finally a raven-haired boy appeared in front of them all. With a look of pure hate and disgust. "Long time, no see Itachi." He put emphasis on his brother's name. He roared and did some handsigns.

"**CHIDORI"** He yelled. He flew forward at speeds far exceeding jonin level. The lightning shot towards his brother's heart. His hand shot through his brother's body. Then the body dissipated into ravens. The animals dive bombed at sasuke's face and crowded his body in a flock of black feathers. Sasuke disappeared with a log taking its place. He panted, and sat hidden behind a tree 50 yards out. "Gotchya Sasuke" Naruto beamed. Sasuke's eyes screamed out.

"**WIND STYLE: COMPRESSED AIR SPHERE" **Sasuke was spent spiraling through the tree and battered in front of the squad. Naruto disappeared with the wind. Itachi wasn't wind affinity, but he knew how to teach all of the affinities. It came from reading forbidden scrolls throughout the Leaf village. He taught Naruto to blend his chakra with the wind and channel it to go at light-year speed. Sending the wind around his body, he was able to completely become invisible. Naruto crept to a couple ten yards out.

"**WIND STYLE: VACUUM BULLETS" **Air currents were released from Naruto's mouth as they shot towards the squad. He missed Kiba (the kid with the dog) on purpose. Kiba was one of Naruto's only friends back in the village. Seeing that he couldn't save his squad from the attack, he opened his mask.

"**KAMUI!"** Kakashi (Silver haired pervert ) yelled. The bullets disappeared in a spiral of thin air. Naruto raised his kunai to eye-level. He formed a low jonin stance, and waited for the next attack. The squad disappeared, and Naruto looked up in surprise.

"Don't worry Otouto (Little Brother) it was a genjutsu to test your actions, and I must say I'm very impressed." Itachi said from behind him. "Why thank you aniki (Big Brother). Couldn't you have used a less personal group?" Naruto replied. "Nah" Itachi said without showing emotion. They returned back to their temporary cave-home, and slow roasted a headless chicken over a fire. "Someday," Itachi mumbled as he looked around the cave. Before eating, Naruto did a seal at the entrance of the cave to keep people from seeing it. This went on month after month then a year passed then another year. Halfway through another year the leaf was savagely attacked by Pain in search of Naruto. When he learned that they truly didn't know his whereabouts, he left with the village in ruins.

Sarutobi died and the title of hokage was claimed by Danzo. The search for Naruto was off in the leaf, and the Akatsuki began their search for Itachi. Further subduing their search for the bijuu hosts. Pain's rinnegan gleamed in the stormy weather. All of the Akatsuki crowded behind the leader, and they jumped through the trees determined to find the traitorous Uchiha.


	3. chapter 2: The two occurrences

**A/N) HEY EVERYBODY, LAST CHAPTER WAS PROBABLY RUSHED A LITTLE. ANYWAYS TELL ME WHAT TO IMPROVE IN REVIEWS. ALSO THE PAIRUP WITH NARUTO WILL BE REVEALED LATER THIS CHAPTER. OK EVERYBODY, CATCH YA' LATER.**

The blonde and the raven haired in his late teens strode the dusty rode leaving the land of fire behind. Naruto pushed the thoughts of Konoha out of his mind. "So, where are we headed Itachi?" He asked taking his thoughts from their previous position. "Well do you think we should become shinobi elsewhere? Or should we be on the run forever?" He asked. Naruto smirked, "Well that's a stupid question. Become shinobi," Itachi laughed. I thought so, now come on. Next stop, Lightning country."

"Zetsu, where is Itachi?" Pain questioned when Zetsu emerged from the ground. "Heh, he seems to be traveling with the demon brat." Zetsu smirked. "Well what a coincidence. Ok everybody pick up your pace!" Pain shouted. His voice echoed around the forest, startling all of the living things.

"Ok team seven, you assignment is to assassinate the kyuubi brat. There has been a sighting of him on his way to the lightning. This is an A rank mission, so do not fail. The young group of mid-teenagers said "yes sir," Before leaving.

"Tsunade-sama, you cannot keep on scamming." The young assistant scolded her master. "Quit your griping, Shizune! I'll do what I want, when I want, as I want to do it." Tsunade defended. "Don't you think you're too ol-ol-emm" Never mind Shizune quickly stepped back while gripping the pig in her arms tighter. Tsunade brought up her fist and cracked it. "AAAIIIIIEEEE!" Shizune was sent flying down the road.

"AAAIIIIEEEE!" Something, or somebody flew into Naruto and the wind was knocked out of him. Itachi's eyes switched to red immediately, as he turned to the direction of the sender. A platinum blonde with big busts, a white sleeveless shirt and a green cloak came walking down the road. Itachi's eyes immediately changed back to dark and he helped the two get up that were on the ground. Naruto sat up wheezing and panting, and the other was a girl about 19 or 20 in age. She was raven haired, and had on a blue kimono.

"What the hell!" Naruto regained his breath. "Sorry about that," she pulled him to his feet. She looked up, and saw that he was staring at her. Noticing his action, she blushed. But the smiled as she waved her hand in his face a few times. "Hmmm? What?" he said. "Sorry for knocking you over." She said while pointing to her master. "Strike!" Tsunade yelled from 20 yards away down the road. "You've got some nerve lady!" Naruto yelled angrily as he waved his fist around. "Calm down Naruto, you do know she's a sannin, right?" Itachi said calmly. "WHAT? There's no way that old granny is one of the sannin!" He yelled. Tsunade's eye twitched "Shut it brat, what'd you know?" She yelled back. She was interrupted when three people shot to the ground between the Arguments. Sasuke, Neji, and Sakura stood in ready stances.

"Your destinies are now sealed." Neji said confidently. Shizune, Naruto, Itachi, and Tsunade faced them from the other side. (Honestly we all know what will happen, but I'll try something different here.) "So it's true, you're traveling with the brat Itachi." A low voice sounded from above. Pain and the rest of the Akatsuki dropped down._ 'Shit_' Itachi thought. "What'll we do, Itachi?" Naruto asked. "For now, we will fight, but we'll run when things get out of hand. Sound good, aniki?" Itachi whispered. "Sounds good," Naruto lied as he glanced at Shizune. Itachi noticed, and he chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll think of something." He whispered again. Sasuke dashed forward to Itachi, ignoring the mission." His eyes spinning into red, with three commas. "Die!" He screamed. After that where the road once was, changed into a fury of explosions, kunai, ninjutsu, and taijutsu. Sasori was having trouble attacking without accidentally stabbing his comrades.

The Akatsuki bombarded Itachi the most, and Naruto as well. The Konoha group also attacked Naruto, and Itachi. In a brief second, Itachi signaled Naruto with a wink, and Naruto activated his invisibility technique. Naruto grabbed Shizune and Tsunade while they were enveloped in his technique. He sunshined 100 yards away and dropped the jutsu. Itachi soon joined them, and they took off towards the lightning country. They ran for the entire afternoon, and a couple of hours into night before stopping. They were exauhsted and assumed they lost their pursuers. They gathered around a fire Itachi made with his Katon technique. Itachi, and Naruto only had two tents and Shizune with Tsunade were both used to traveling to towns. So Naruto was with Itachi, and Tsunade with Shizune. (Sorry about that, it would be OOC if Naruto slept with one of the two girls already. Just give me time to develop the bonds first)

Naruto couldn't sleep with the day's actions so far. So he went for a walk through the woods. He sat down in a clearing, and thought about for the most part, the girl he had seen earlier. He hadn't even gotten her name. "Hey, what are you doing up so late?" Naruto turned around and faced the raven haired girl. "Oh I couldn't sleep, so I came out here to gather my thoughts." He replied. "By the way, I never got you name." She said. "My name's Naruto Uzumaki." He said with a grin. (Naruto is 17 years old, and Shizune is 19 years old.) "What's your name?" He asked back. "Oh I'm Shizune."

Once again he was staring at her. "Stop that," she said as she blushed. "What Shizune-chan, you're just very pretty" He countered. She started blushing deeper. '_He is pretty cute' _her conscience admitted. With his cerulean blue eyes, and his spiky blonde hair. Their faces inched closer to each other. Naruto thought she was so beautiful with her raven hair, and her dark eyes. At that moment their lips locked, and they shared a quick kiss. They broke away, but weren't satisfied as their lips met again. Naruto reached around and held Shizune's waist. Soon their tongues battled for dominance, and Naruto won. They broke the kiss for air, and they smiled at each other. "Oh Naruto-kun, that was amazing." Shizune's angelic voice spoke out through the night. "Anything for you, Shizune-chan." He replied with a foxy grin. They held each other's hand on the way back to camp. They smiled at each other before entering their tents. Before falling to slumber, they both remembered the event that transpired between the two.

**A/N) WELL, WHAT DID YOU THINK? AT LEAST I CAN GET THAT OUT OF THE WAY. REVIEW, AND CATCH YA' LATER.**


End file.
